Siren's Call
by Mrs.JohnReese
Summary: Detective Sonya Cruz was a skeptic. Content to dwell in reality, she was unprepared for falling, head first, into the world of the undead; her life inexplicably tied to a far greater purpose than she might have ever imagined. Sought by one who desires nothing more than to undo the man who eludes him; will she be saved? Or will she, and the man she is destined for, be destroyed?
1. Hauntings

"Every time we get a night off-"

"Oh come _on_, Eric, it isn't _every _night."

"Tell that to my feet."

Rolling her eyes, Sonya fumbled with the keys to the squad car momentarily; light laughter at her partner's nearly constant griping escaping her as she finally succeeded in opening the driver's side door. True to form, the duo had finally secured some well-earned rest and relaxation; only to find themselves called in on yet another murder case—and though she understood Eric's objection to having one more period of relative tranquility disrupted, the young detective couldn't help but acknowledge the familiar surge of adrenaline at the thought of taking to the streets yet again.

_Perhaps she really was a bit over-zealous_.

For as long as she could remember, it had been like this; the thrill of the chase—of the job leaving her hungering for more even in spite of the concomitant exhaustion that came with her work. Something about the constant pace of unraveling the motives behind the darker turnings of peoples' minds intrigued her—_captivated _her. And even though her dedication, or perhaps even obsession, with her work had cost her a fair share of relationships, even with her family; she knew.

This was her calling.

Settling into the driver's seat and throwing a glance towards Eric as he situated himself as well; Sonya found herself shaking her head in amusement at the reluctant interest that had sprung to life in her partners eyes as they prepared to depart, her own excitement barely concealed in her tone as she gunned the engine and took off towards the highway.

"See? This _is _better than take-out and crappy movies."

…

It didn't take them long to reach the crime scene; the trip made even easier by the sparsely populated streets and relative abundance of flashing lights from the vehicles that already surrounded the place. From what Captain Rawlins had said in their briefing before heading out, the area that housed the crime wasn't exactly top on everyone else's radar. A fact that was made all too evident by the dilapidated buildings, and graffitied walls that came into view as the squad car pulled over and parked behind one of a myriad of others just like it.

Once a hub of traffic and business, the run-down district they had been summoned to was now only populated by the homeless, and elusive crime rings—but knowledge of some of the shadier dealings that had transpired here was not what sent Sonya's blood to racing in icy streaks through her veins as she stepped out of the squad car and joined Eric on the other side.

_She had seen this before_…

A twisted body, deposited at the head of an alleyway. Drenched in blood, with a face that was a mix of unbearable pain and fear; the body had haunted her dreams on occasion ever since first witnessing the sight first hand two years prior. The vision from Sonya's past had returned to take over her present—only _this _time, there were not one, but two bodies. Two bodies with that same expression of horrible anguish; their figures the embodiment of physical agony, where they rested below the words that had been scrawled on the alley's wall.

Words in blood.

'_I am not finished_.'

"Sonya-" Eric began; his voice tight—alert. He too, had been haunted by a similar sight to the one before them. It had been their first case together as partners…a case that had come close to tearing them apart at the seams.

"I know."

"Do you think it's him?"

"It has to be" Sonya replied; her voice subdued as she forced her leaden limbs to walk towards the officer that approached their location—as she tried to force old memories aside in favor of focusing on the task at hand; and lifted her voice to address the first responder "What do we have?"

"Two victims, both Caucasian and in their early twenties" The officer offered; hurrying to close the distance between them before elaborating further "From the surrounding area, it looks like they were dumped here, and killed elsewhere; so I'm not sure how the perp ended up with enough blood for that message."

"He keeps it."

"Pardon?"

"We worked a case on the upper east side of town about two years ago" Sonya explained upon registering the officer's stymied expression; her eyes flicking for only a moment to note Eric already stepping past them and bending down to examine the bodies "Similar M.O. Same characteristics of the dump site. We were able to trace tire tracks back to an old apartment; where we found empty buckets, tinged in red."

"You think the two killings might be connected, then?"

"We have no choice _but _to operate that way. At least not until we find out this is a separate scenario."

"Sonya!" Eric exclaimed then; straightening almost immediately from where he had been crouched over one of the bodies as he waved her over "You're gonna want to see this."

Placing a hand on the shoulder of the officer who had just filled her in by way of thanks, Sonya managed a faint smile for the man's benefit before she was hurrying to meet Eric where he stood; one eyebrow piqued in curiosity as she took in his shaken expression.

"What is it?"

"Look at their necks."

Brows furrowed in intrigue at her partner's simple reply, Sonya did as instructed; crouching down to peer at the body of the victim that resided closest to her, and gently adjusting a limp strand of dusty brown hair so that she might see what Eric referred to. What she saw then had her eyes widening in shock, her memory almost immediately cast back to the first time she had seen something like this. Not the scene of two years prior; but on the night of her former fiance's twenty-seventh birthday—two puncture marks in the neck, just beside the carotid. Evenly spaced, and almost perfectly rounded.

_So much blood_…

"What do you think _that_ is?"

Eric's voice soon reached Sonya from the fog of her thoughts, startling her into some semblance of awareness once again as she pulled herself away from the body and stood beside her partner. Knowing that anything she said would be attributed to their case together, rather than her own dealings prior to taking up this line of work; the young detective rolled her shoulders lightly to ease the strain she felt building up at the base of her neck, her tone curt—almost hard—as she replied:

"Different."

"Meaning-"

"Meaning if it _is _the same man from two years ago; he's evolving" Sonya clarified; struggling to keep her pounding heart in check as she curled the fingers of one hand into a fist, nails digging into the skin of her palm in a vain hope of granting herself some clarity. The very thing she had been running from—the very thing she had tried to force aside since that fateful night had found her again. And she found herself almost fervently praying that Eric would not put two and two together and gather that she referred to more than just their first case as she opted for changing the line of conversation "We need to pull those old case files."

"Sonya" Eric interceded then; latching onto his partner's wrist as she attempted to pass him "Maybe you should sit this one out."

Knowing his partner as he did, Eric ought to have anticipated the shrewd glare coupled with an all too obvious scoff that Sonya offered him as she shook off his arm and strode towards the second body. What had happened to her the last time the duo had encountered something like this indicated that she was likely the very last person that should be working this case. Naturally, after so nearly losing her with their last run-in with the killer that was all too likely to be at it again this time around; Eric had been half tempted to speak to Captain Rawlins. To plead with him to find another pair of detectives for this case. But he knew, even as the thought had entered his mind, that Sonya would have relished the chance of killing him if she ever learned of his attempt at subterfuge.

_He had agreed to this; and now he could see what it was doing to her_…

Sighing, Eric followed to stand behind Sonya as she gave the other victim the same thorough inspection as he had; watching her intently as her body betrayed her reaction to what she saw. Every muscle seemed to be a livewire as she worked; the rapidity with which she stood after her investigation was complete startling Eric as he took a step backwards and attempted to conceal his observation of her actions.

"Get as many pictures as you can before we leave" She said; her matter of fact expression only barely masking the anxiousness in her movements "I'm going to see about scrounging up some witnesses."

"You _do _realize that no one is going to talk-" Eric began; not at all surprised at how rapidly his partner had tried pulling herself together, seeking business to drown out what haunted her. Always, she sought to appear thick-skinned. A woman in a man's workforce; forced to prove her salt time and time again. But as he watched her receding form as she waved him off, and continued in her search for whatever comfort her occupation could give her, Eric could not help but wonder—

When would it all fall apart? When would the carefully constructed façade that Sonya had erected break?

_What would he be left with when his partner finally confronted her fears_?

…

Cloaked in shadow, the Master Vampire watched in silent intrigue as the humans swarmed around the newest evidence of his greater purpose; ever mindful of how the endless thumping of hearts beckoned to his thirst. Already, he had sated his darker desires on the two lifeless forms now littering the street. Already, he had set his plan in motion; desiring above all else to gain the allegiance and servitude of his charge. Over the many ages since he had been set free by the man who had been foolhardy enough to seek his aid; the aged creature had once again tracked down the one he sought.

Vlad was _here_. In this very city. And he would draw him out.

Knowing the objection his quarry held over the senseless spilling of the blood of innocents; the Master Vampire had created spectacle after spectacle, knowing that there was only so much his charge would take before seeking him out. Trusting his purpose, he had intended that these recent victims would be his last; before his goal was achieved. But now that he caught sight of the girl—now that he recognized her long-fixed ignorance of what was right before her eyes; he discovered a new purpose. _She _was the one; the scent that had haunted him since first it assailed his senses that fateful night. The night when she had so very nearly been his. The man who travelled with her had met his end, trying to protect her. But if what the creature of ancient legend had gathered from reports of that horrid night held true; the girl held no memory herself, of what had happened.

_Denial_. She sought to refuse that which she had seen.

Shutting his eyes, and inhaling her heady scent—taking in the delicious thudding of her heart within her chest as long suppressed memories came once again to the surface, the Master Vampire called upon every facet of strength he possessed; content to remain in the shadows in spite of every instinct that demanded he reclaim that which he had lost. For though he desired nothing more than _her _blood, in this very moment, he also knew that she may yet serve a far greater purpose than his own satisfaction.

He would use her. Unravel her with shards of the memories she fought so valiantly to deny. If luck held, the Master Vampire suspected he may even use _her _against the man he had created—the man who continued to elude him, though his need of servitude was dire.

He would bring them both to their knees, in their rightful place at his feet. He would stop at nothing to end their abject refusal of his destiny.

_He would destroy them; and take back what was rightfully his own_…

…

**Well hello there! And welcome to yet another new story that seems to have taken over my mind. As some of you may guess, I've recently been to see 'Dracula Untold' in theaters. And let me just tell you, I was **_**very **_**pleasantly surprised by what I saw. Whether it was Luke's performance, or the story line in general (non-sparkly vampires, and the complete absence of a self-destructive Bella-esque female lead) that caught me; I can't say. But not long after coming home from the movies this past weekend, I found myself wondering at a potential story line; and then this little snippet happened! Funny ole world, innit? (wink wink)**

**At any rate, I am quite intrigued to see what you all may think of this little glimpse inside the thoughts stealing over my brain—and I hope you can bear with the slight glossing around the edges regarding Sonya's past here. That's in part due to my desire to not reveal all the cards at once (lol), but also in part due to my muse's mysteriousness as well. In any case, though, I do hope you enjoy what you find here! Many thanks for reading, as always, and please! Let me know what you think! I'd hate to continue working on something that wasn't interesting to anyone!**

**Until next time, then…**

**MJR**


	2. Foul Play

"Sonya, I'm not sure what you were expecting" Eric began; noting the way his partner's entire body had remained tense—alert, ever since they had left the crime scene and headed back to headquarters "No one in that part of town _ever _talks."

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

The laugh that escaped as Sonya made the sharp turn into the parking lot next to their precinct was hard. Colder than usual. But before Eric might find the opportunity to comment on such a thing, Sonya had parked the car; throwing off her seatbelt and opening the door as she added:

"Don't suppose I could persuade you to search out leads here while I go take care of something?"

Raising an eyebrow, Eric followed behind as Sonya made her way to the doors of the precinct; concern for her wellbeing at war with ill-timed amusement. He knew, after spending so much time as her partner, that she was better suited for handling adversity with more work. But still, her tireless efforts to occupy her mind never failed to surprise him; his knowledge of exactly how fragile it was making her frightening him as he replied to her request.

"That depends on what you're taking care of."

"Eric-"

"_No_, Sonya" Eric protested; ignoring his partner's look of irritation as he followed her inside and towards their desks "If you need back up, I need to know where you are."

A pause ensued then, while the young woman thumbed over some of the papers she had strewn across her desk; her eyes seeming to rove over the documents while not really seeing them before she was returning her attention to her partner, her voice slightly calmer—more reassuring as she spoke.

"Angelo's."

"You're on a case, and you pick _now_ to go to a bar?"

Shaking her head in exasperated amusement, Sonya tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear; one hand reaching to latch onto the holster at her side almost on instinct to see that it was still present before replying.

"I've got a C.I. there, Eric. He might be able to give us a lead."

"I still think I should go with you-"

"No" Sonya replied; her immediate reply startling her with its tenacity, even as she reached a hand out to squeeze Eric's wrist "Eric, I _promise _you, I'll be fine."

"You'll take the radio-"

"Of course."

Moving past the man at her side in time with her reply, Sonya spared one last moment to offer him an encouraging smile; taking note of the all too evident concern in his expression as she finished.

"Save some paperwork for me."

…

Stepping into the dingy looking bar, and shrugging off her coat; Sonya moved quickly towards the counter in the center of the room, her eyes meeting several of the less-savory characters that commonly occupied the place as she passed. A fair share of them remained ignorant of her affiliation with law enforcement; thus prompting them to pass lewd comments her way as she walked around them—but even though a part of her itched to take them down a peg or two for such a thing, she had another purpose.

_She had to find Sergio_.

Wincing at the smell of stale beer slop on the ground at her feet, the young detective plunked herself down in a chair at the end of the counter; her movement drawing the attention of the regular bartender as the burly man tossed the cloth he was using to wipe some glasses to the side before approaching.

"Long time no see, Detective."

"Angelo."

"What can I do you for, sweetheart? The usual?"

"I'm not drinking tonight, unfortunately" Sonya replied; smiling at the chagrined expression upon the bartender's face before pressing forward "I need to speak to Serge."

"He ought to be out back. Probably trying to get his next fix; like usual."

"Thanks, Ang."

Sparing one last smile for the man before her, Sonya once again relinquished her seat; grabbing her coat and throwing it over her arm as she headed for the back door. Ordinarily, she would have waited; preferring someone to drag her C.I. back inside rather than standing outside in the cold. But the information they were about to discuss was slightly more sensitive than usual—

_She needed to talk to him somewhere where they would not be overheard_…

Bracing herself for whatever situation she might find herself thrust into as a result of seeking Sergio out; Sonya opened the door leading to the alleyway beyond, her breath catching in her throat at the image that met her gaze. Sergio, as Angelo had predicted, _was_ in fact in the alleyway; his sleeve rolled up and indicating that he had been seeking exactly what he was always in search of. But unlike so many other times before, when Sonya had found him in just such a situation; _this _time, there was a second man. A second man that was pinning Sergio to the alley wall; his arm against the other man's throat as the gleam of a knife reached Sonya's eyes from the man's other hand.

Reacting solely on instinct, Sonya yanked her weapon out of its holster at her hip; her coat falling to the ground as she lifted the gun to aim directly at Sergio's assailant, her voice hard—terse—as she addressed him.

"Police! Drop your weapon!"

Startled by her unexpected appearance, the man hastily yanked Sergio to stand before him as he backed further away into the alley; the knife traveling to the C. I.'s throat and pressing ever so slightly against the carotid.

_One false move, and he was dead_.

Focusing on the knife—on the panicked expression in Sergio's eyes as he watched her gauging the situation—Sonya pressed her finger lightly on the trigger of her gun; her hold on the weapon only tightening as she risked a step forward.

"You know how this ends" She said; noting the strange gleam of something akin to eagerness in the attacker's eyes as he took yet another step back "Nobody has to die today."

"As if _you _could kill me" The man sneered; pressing the knife just enough to draw a singular drop of blood from Sergio's throat, and causing Sonya to grind her teeth together at the strangely hoarse sound to his voice "You are _weak_. Foolish."

"Not as foolish as you" Sonya quipped; raising her weapon to the level of the man's forehead as she continued to address him "Bringing a knife to a gunfight? That's as idiotic as it gets."

"You do not see what is coming" The assailant pressed; backing still further into the alley and forcing Sonya to mirror his movements "You are _blind_ to what is right before you."

"Enlighten me, then."

The sound of gunshots effectively cut off all thought of further conversation then; one of the shots nicking Sonya's right shoulder and causing her to let out a startled hiss as she whirled and fired back towards the direction they had come. The alley was far too dark for her to discern if the threat were still present, or if it had simply been a distraction—a fact that had her biting back a sudden curse as she heard a sharp cry from behind her. Turning yet again, the young detective watched, stunned, as the man who held Sergio sliced the knife through his throat; the gurgle of the man's last breaths reaching her ears and turning her stomach. Before she realized it, three shots had emerged from the barrel of her weapon; striking Sergio's assailant in the chest and stomach—but in spite of that, the man simply turned and darted in the opposite direction; the fact that Sonya's attention was riveted on Sergio as he slid limply to the ground preventing her from following.

_She had shot the man three times_…

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Sonya forced herself to kneel by Sergio's side; her hand falling to his throat even as she realized it was far too late. He was gone. Still hanging on by a thread, even though death was in his eyes, the man latched onto her forearm; dragging her down to his level as he hissed one final word.

"_Vampire_."

…

Remaining in the shadows, the Master Vampire watched as the girl he hunted confronted his mercenary; his observation of her foolish bravery only cementing his need to take her down. She would be an easy target, it was true. Her human faculties would prove useless when she faced any one of his kind. A fact that had already proven itself, with her failure to kill the man that had ended the life of her one lead.

She _would _not find them. Not until _he_ was ready.

Taking a step backward as the scent of the girl's blood tainted the air; the Master Vampire exacted every ounce of strength and resistance he possessed to continue moving away from such a temptation as opposed to traveling _towards _it. He could not end this now; not when it would be worth so much more to tear her apart first. With all he had, he wanted the girl to know exactly what it was that was coming for her. He wanted her to know that there _was _no way out of this. Not unless she _begged_…

_And even then it may not be enough_…

…

**Greetings! And welcome to another chapter! I do want to apologize again for the horrid delay! Real life and my other stories got in the way, but I do believe (unless you all think this mini chapter is awful) that I'm back! I know there isn't as much in here as there was in the first chapter; but I have some ideas that I want to test out that may take more time than would allow for me to update today. That being said, I hope you don't mind—I just wanted to keep my promise of an update since I had already been less than prompt!**

**As always, I want to thank you all for so many positive comments and follows! I hope this chapter also meets up with your expectations—and please, as always—don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


End file.
